


Agni Kai

by HonkBeep



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Baby Mai (Avatar), Baby Zuko (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Disfigurement, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Mai (Avatar), Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep
Summary: “She didn’t know how long he crouched there awaiting the signal to fight, she was too busy admiring the curved musculature of his back, but when the gong rang and he stood up, Mai felt tingly on the inside. He looked so powerful raising up, leveling his gaze forwards, sending that skimpy little vest fluttering dramatically to the ground and raising up his hands to fight. She was so captivated by him that she hardly noticed the terror-stricken look that crossed his face as he turned to face his opponent.”The Agni Kai where Zuko gets burned but from Mai’s perspective.
Relationships: Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Agni Kai

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda feel like im doing a lot of sexualizing children in the first part of this fic but im just trying to be in character bc they are horny middle schoolers im not actually trying to make them sexy. 
> 
> as is the case for all my fics i barely proofread them let alone edit them i just shat this out in my notes app thinking hey it was fun to write maybe it will be fun to read so please don’t give me criticism because i barely even tried :) 
> 
> tw//  
> the obvious ones like burning and child abuse and all that shit  
> there is also animal death/roadkill

Mai knew this was a serious occasion. It was formal, it was political, and it was dry. There was nothing special about a regular old Agni Kai. Nothing about it excited her or made her heart flutter or got her cheeks red. She would just sit still and be the complacent, perfect daughter that she was supposed to be, as usual. She didn’t sneak into her parents bathroom and try on her mother’s makeup, especially not the lipstick or mascara. And she certainly didn’t put anything in her training bra to make her buds seem more like breasts. That would just be silly. 

But as she sat down and thought about the occasion, she had to dig her (painted) nails into her palms to keep from squealing in excitement. Not only was she was going to get to see Zuko, she was going to get to see Zuko  _firebend_ . And not only was she going to get to see Zuko firebend, but she was going to see him do it  _shirtless_ . And if she was lucky, she was going to get to see him win this fight, which would be a great excuse to run down and congratulate him before he got a chance to put a shirt back on. 

Thinking of that got the gears in her mind turning. If she ran down to congratulate him, she would definitely have to take advantage of the situation and hug him while he was shirtless (who cares if he’s sweaty). Thinking harder, she realized that that would technically be a win-win because not only would she get to hug him while he was shirtless, but she would make sure to press her boobs into him, and boys liked boobs, right? Actually it would be a win-win-win because she would get to hug him shirtless, he would get to feel her boobs, and then he would want to be her boyfriend! You know, on account of the boobs. 

Ty Lee jerked her out of her thoughts. “Hey girly!” She chirped and plopped down next to her friend. Mai quickly donned her bored, self-pitying persona and looked at her gloomily. “Hey, Ty Lee.” She greeted in a monotone, but inside, she was squirming. 

“I’m so excited for Zuko!” Ty Lee chittered. “This is a big deal for him! I’m glad he’s taking the initiative to show people that he’s firm and bold. That will be good for his reputation as prince, and even better when he becomes Firelord one day!”

Mai kept her face expressionless but her cheeks blushed. “Good for him.” She said plainly. Ty Lee kept talking. 

“I’m so jealous of Azula! She gets front row seats! I wish we could sit down there with her. But I guess she  is the princess. She’s so lucky! I bet she’s really excited for Zuko, too!” 

“Yup.” 

“You’re really excited too, aren’t you, Mai?” 

Oh God, why couldn’t Ty Lee just keep her mouth shut? Mai tried to play it cool.“Not really, why would I care?” She said dryly. Ty Lee got a knowing smile on her face and elbowed Mai in the ribs. Shit. “Because you’ve got a big fat crush on him!” 

Mai tried not to act flustered but that girl could read her like a book. “I do not!” She protested, her face growing hot. Ty Lee giggled. “Oh come on, we’ve all seen you holding hands! It’s no use denying it! Besides, I don’t blame you, Zuko’s a cutie!” 

Mai didn’t know why but hearing Ty Lee call Zuko a “cutie” made her burn with jealousy. “Ugh! We held hands like one time! And if you think he’s such a cutie, why don’t you marry him!” 

_Why don’t you marry him?_ God, what was this, first grade? Mai couldn’t believe she’d just said that. But Ty Lee just kept on talking. “Well, like I said, he’s cute, but he’s not really my type. I like guys with short hair, so I don’t think I could ever go after royalty. Besides, I’m not about to steal him! You guys would make such a cute couple! You know, because you’re both so gloomy? You could just sit and hate the world together!” 

Mai frowned. “He is  _not_ gloomy!” She snapped. Then she realized she’d broken her emotionless facade. And she’d done it to defend Zuko! God, how was she ever going to recover from this?! 

Luckily, she didn’t have to, because at that moment, a gong sounded, signaling the opponents to appear. “Shh! It’s starting!” Ty Lee hissed, putting a hand on Mai’s arm, and Mai frowned at her. “I didn’t say anyth-“

“Shh!” 

Mai rolled her eyes and focused on the corridor where Zuko was supposed to emerge. 

There he was. God, he looked good. His silky hair was pulled back in its phoenix tail with that one little bit sticking out over his forehead like it always did, and he looked so poised and focused with his head bowed and his eyes low. He always had such pretty eyes. She loved the way his toned arms swung slightly side to side as he walked, those golden armbands accentuating the thickest part of his bicep and making him look so handsome. 

There was a raised platform where they were supposed to fight, and Zuko climbed the stairs calmly, head still bowed when he reached the top, and crouched down facing away from his opponent without even sneaking a glimpse across the stage at him. How was he so hot? And respectful? 

She didn’t know how long he crouched there awaiting the signal to fight, she was too busy admiring the curved musculature of his back, but when the gong rang and he stood up, Mai felt tingly on the inside. He looked so powerful raising up, leveling his gaze forwards, sending that skimpy little vest fluttering dramatically to the ground and raising up his hands to fight. 

She was so captivated by him that she hardly noticed the terror-stricken look that crossed his face as he turned to face his opponent. When he dropped his arms from their fighting positions, she could only think about how amazing his muscle looked rippling under his skin. It took Ty Lee gasping and gripping her arm for Mai to realize that something was wrong. 

“What? What is it?” She asked her friend. Ty Lee said nothing, just pointed to the other end of the stage. Mai’s eyes followed her finger. When they stopped on Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko’s own father, her mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide. 

No. 

No, there was no way. 

He was supposed to be fighting the general. That sour old general that Zuko told her about that he was sure he could beat. That’s who he was supposed to be fighting. There must’ve been a mistake. She couldn’t let him fight his own father! How could anyone expect him to fight his own father?! 

But what could she do? Nothing. She just had to sit still and look pretty. She had to be the perfect daughter she was supposed to be. So instead she just watched. 

When Zuko got on his knees and begged forgiveness, she just watched. 

When Ozai looked down at him with contempt and told him to rise and fight, she just watched. 

When Zuko pledged his loyalty and refused to fight his father — his Fire Lord, she just watched. 

When Ozai lit a flame in his hands, she just watched. 

Ty Lee squeezed her arm tighter and tighter, eyes bulging out of her head, as Ozai took step after painstaking step towards his son. Zuko looked up at him with a tear-streaked face, and the flame in his hand roared. 

Mai wasn’t stupid. She knew the reputation of her Fire Lord. She saw how he regarded his son with contempt. She’d watched him favor Azula time after time, encourage her to take advantage of her brother, and chastise Zuko for being “weak” when it was over. 

She knew something terrible was about to happen. She wanted so badly to jump out of her seat, rush onto the stage, and pull Zuko away. She wanted to run far away with him, take him somewhere where they would be safe, but she knew she couldn’t. All she could do was watch. 

Watch and listen, apparently, because the scream that the Fire Lord ripped from his only son made her wince. She heard the roaring of the fire, felt it’s heat. She could even hear the skin of his soft sweet face sizzle and hiss like bacon. 

She thought he would never take his hand away. 

Finally, Zuko collapsed to the ground, lifeless. She could smell the burnt tissue, the facial muscle, the hair. His body was literally smoldering. 

Fire Lord Ozai stood over him and looked down for only a moment. “I have no son...” He spat with distain. Then he turned and faced the crowd.  _Help him!!_ Mai thought earnestly.  _He needs a healer! Get him off the stage and help him!_ But Ozai was taking his time. “I have no son.” He repeated, more forcefully this time. “Zuko has shown shameful weakness today. For this cowardice, he shall be punished. I hereby strip him of his honor and banish him from his home. Should he survive this ordeal, he will only be allowed to return and resume his position as prince by capturing the greatest threat to our great nation; the Avatar. Should he fail to do so,he will spend the rest of his life in exile.” 

Mai let her jaw hang open as the Fire Lord turned on his heel and walked offstage, leaving the audience to stare at their poor prince, branded by his own father. 

This wouldn’t have happened if he fought the general! He’d said it himself!

“Don’t worry, Mai.” He’d said.

“That stupid general is like 100 years old.” He’d said. 

“I probably won’t even break a sweat. And if I do, it’ll be because my own fire is so hot. I’d be surprised if that old man can even make sparks anymore!” He’d said. 

And then she had held his hand and smiled at him, and he’d smiled back, and neither of them ever let anyone see them smile, and she’d been happy, and he’d been happy, and they were happy! What was this?! Why did this have to happen?! They were supposed to be happy! 

Ty Lee was crying. Not loudly, for she knew not to look like she sympathized with Zuko now that he had been dishonored, but she sniffled occasionally and tears ran silently down her cheeks. 

Mai was able to keep it together a little longer. She sat silently in the carriage on the ride home, staring out the window as they trotted through town. She couldn’t stop thinking about it.

There was a bit of traffic as they made it through a street market, and they stood stopped for a minute. There was a turtleduck waddling around the market. It must’ve escaped from some unlucky merchant, and now it was making the rounds, quacking merrily and following the crowds of foot traffic like it was a person. It had no idea that a boy had just been maimed. And Zuko loved turtleducks. 

It quacked and waddled into the road, weaving around the stopped carriages. Right as it was crossing beneath the carriage in front of Mai’s, traffic started moving again. The poor little animal was trapped with nowhere to escape to. Mai winced as she watched it get crushed beneath the heavy wheels, and she heard its shell crack. She felt the bump as her own carriage ran over the body, and for some reason, that was what did it to her. 

She started crying and her tears ran black from the mascara. 

“Mai, dear, I know you were friends with Zuko, but you can’t seriously be crying? He showed shameful weakness, our Fire Lord judged him how he saw fit and we mustn’t question it. You wouldn’t want anyone to think you disapprove of Fire Lord Ozai’s decision, would you?” 

Mai sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I’m not upset about that. I don’t care about Zuko! It’s just — there was this - this turtleduck. It got ran over. It’s just so sad.” 

Mai cried about that turtleduck for days. 


End file.
